The inventive concept relates to an oxide film, an integrated circuit (IC) device, and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to a doped oxide film, an IC device including a capacitor manufactured by using the doped oxide film, and methods of forming the same.
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, a capacitor capable of ensuring a sufficient capacitance within a limited area may be needed. However, with a reduction in the design rules of semiconductor devices, an aspect ratio of a capacitor having a three-dimensional (3D) structure may increase. Thus, the degree of difficulty of forming a capacitor capable of controlling failures due to a reduction in critical dimension (CD) and ensuring a sufficient capacitance may increase.